Family Reunion (Rough Draft)
Description 1 *Objectives: Operate the time machine *Characters: **Lucas Kordin **Michael Lorenzo **Tristan Lorenzo **Cpl. Jacobs **Ryan Kortiv **Dark Op Soldiers **Police Officers (Evil) *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info 1 *Level: Family Reunion *Date/Time: Unknown *Place: Cambridge, Massachusetts *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad Opening Scene Fades in to gameplay Gameplay *''Gameplay fades in to the Ballistic Shock trooper marine squad running to an abandoned warehouse in the city of Cambridge, Massachusetts. Michael Lorenzo opens the door and signals for the team to move in. He then moves in behind the team and closes the door. Bullets are hitting the door.'' *'Michael Lorenzo': Night vision on! *''The team turns on their night vision.'' *'Michael Lorenzo': Okay Cpl. Jacobs turn the power on. *''Cpl. Jacobs looks for a switch. But doesn't find one.'' *'Cpl. Jacobs': Nothing. Must be voice activated. *''Michael Lorenzo': Everyone think of something... *'Computer A.I.: Voice activation please. *'''Michael Lorenzo: Fernando Hernandez *'Computer A.I.': Unrecognized. *'Tristan Lorenzo': Vladimir Gorbachov. *'Computer A.I.': Unrecognized. *'Cpl. Jacobs': Ultranationalist Party! *'Computer A.I.': Unrecognized. *'Lucas Kordin': Biochem Corporation! *'Computer A.I.': Unrecognized. *'Ryan Kortiv': Muffins! *'Computer A.I.': Unrecognized. *'Michael Lorenzo': DAMN IT RYAN! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE FUNNY! *'Lucas Kordin': Wait. Back when I was at the bar I talked to Fernando. He said something about how Gorbachov and how they were colleagues, and that Gorbachov wanted Universal Domination. *'Michael Lorenzo': And? *'Lucas Kordin': So what if this is about Gorbachov somehow. Try ChemX. *'Michael Lorenzo': (Sighs)...ChemX. *'Computer A.I.': Access Granted! *''The power then boots on.'' *'Computer A.I.': Systems online. Power levels, 100%. *'Ryan Kortiv': What is that? *'Lucas Kordin': holographic keyboards, voice recognition. This place must have been top secret. *'Ryan Kortiv': Well come on we got that stuff all-ready more like 800 years ago this stuff started. 2025. *'Michael Lorenzo': Lucas go to the computer and investigate. See what we can find about this whole experiment thing. *''Player goes to the computer.'' *'Lucas Kordin': Computer, locate info on Biochem Corporation. *'Cpl. Jacobs': The funny thing is that all this in a warehouse? *'Lucas Kordin': Yeah, the Biochem Corporation must have not been built yet. *'Computer A.I.': Info found! Biochem Corporation first built in 2940. Head Chairman Fernando Hernandez, created ChemX and used it for a cure to all human diseases. *'Lucas Kordin': What is ChemX? *'Computer A.I.': Cobalt Cyonide Tetrachloroethylene. Created by Dr. John Stenson. Scientist of the Biochem Corporation from 2940 to (current date). *'Lucas Kordin': Whats the cure to this deadly toxin. *'Computer A.I.': Access Denied. *'Lucas Kordin': Who was its creator? *'Computer A.I.': Access Denied. *'Lucas Kordin': Damn it! *'Tristan Lorenzo': Look what I found. *''Player turns around.'' *'Tristan Lorenzo': (CONT'D) Its a time machine. It looks like it can help us solve your problems Lucas. *'Lucas Kordin': Computer, how do we activate the time machine. Hurry! *'Dark Op Soldier (''Inter-com): If you do not come out within 30 seconds we will breach the doors! You have 30 seconds to comply! *'''Computer A.I.: Using high powered source of unknown origin the user can go back in time to change course of events. Although it is highly not recommended, it can be done. Just adjust the dates, time, time jumps, and location in which you want to go to you can use it to change events. When ready just press the 'enter button'. *''An EMP Grenade is then thrown though the window and shuts down the A.I. and knocks out the power and computers. A few seconds later everything rebuts except for the A.I.'' *'Michael Lorenzo': Lucas! Your up! We dont have much time! *''Player goes in the time machine.'' *'Ryan Kortiv': We hold them off! Tristan! Set the course of events! *''Michael, Cpl. Jacobs, and Ryan Kortiv take cover behind the windows and cover fire. Tristan goes to the computer.'' *'Lucas Kordin': Vladimir Gorbachov was in the war! Set it back to time here! *'Tristan Lorenzo': How do you know! He would of been 400 years old! *'Lucas Kordin': I dont know! Just do it! *'Tristan Lorenzo': Setting time to 2552! *''Tristan adjusts the time to 2552.'' *'Tristan Lorenzo': Adjusting location to New Mombasa, Earth. *''Tristan adjusts location to New Mombasa, Earth.'' *''A rocket comes flying in as Cpl. Jacobs dives or cover. The rocket destroys part of the warehouse.'' *'Lucas Kordin': Go! Do it! *''Tristan sets time jumps to 2557 at the location of Cambridge, Massachusetts. Then sets another time jump to 2940 at the Biochem Corporation.'' *'Tristan Lorenzo': I set some time jumps so you wont be stuck in the past. After you have finished all the time jumps it should return you here. *'Lucas Kordin': Got it! *''Tristan Presses the button and Lucas Kordin goes back in time. Game play fades out.'' Discription 2 Objectives: Investigate *Characters: **Vladimir Gorbachov **Dimitri Khrushchev **Combat Medic Tomas Dolavin **2 ODST Soldiers **Sgt. Major Kahled Al-Sahad **Pvt. Muhammad Saf-Halad **Professor Ryan Richards **Unnamed Soldier (Player) **College Student (Player) **Biochem Technician (Player) **'Ultranationalist Soldier (Player)' and Lucas Kordin (Player) **'Scientist (Player)' *Weather: **Cloudy (In the war) **Sunny (At the University) **None (In the Biochem Corporation) *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Time Lord ***Uncover hidden secrets (Gain the achievement when the player opens the weapons vault in the future using the codes gained from the past if player was listening.) *Skulls: None Opening Scene Fades in to gameplay. Gameplay October 20, 2552 New Mombasa, Earth The Battle of Mombasa X-Ray Team spawns at the location of Tayari Plaza. Vladimir Gorbachov: Command. We arrived at destination Tango-6-7-3-5. Proceeding to repel enemy attack. The player time jumps to the future. Gameplay fades out. ---- May 17, 2557 Cambridge, Massachusetts Harvard University *''Gameplay fades in.'' *'College Student (Player)': Whoa...(feels dizzy and screen is blurred.) that was different. (Screen returns to normal vision.) *''Professor Ryan Richards walks up to the player, worried.'' *'Professor Ryan Richards': Are you okay? *'College Student (Player)': Yeah, just a little numb, I guess. (Puts his hand on his head as if he gots a headache.) *'Professor Ryan Richards': Well lets get back to class. *''Professor Ryan Richards pats the player on the back.'' *'Professor Ryan Richards': (CONT'D) Dont want to miss the experiment. *''They go in the class room. The player has a seat at the workbench. Fernando is sitting next to the player.'' *'Professor Ryan Richards': Today we will be working with Cobalt. Now does anyone know what cobalt does? *''College student raises her hand. The professor nods.'' *'College student 1': Cobalt is a chemical element with symbol Co and atomic number 27. It is found naturally only in chemically combined form. The free element, produced by reductive smelting, is a hard, lustrous, silver-gray metal. *'Professor Ryan Richards': That is absolutely correct. Good job Jackie. Now, we have some other chemicals that react with cobalt. We have sodium hydroxide, (Puts down a test tube of sodium hydroxide.) ammonia (Puts down a test tube of ammonia), water (Puts down a test tube of water), and finally Iodine-9 (puts down a test tube of Iodine 9''). Now class we are going to make this Chemical compound using the chemicals you have before you.'' *''He writes own the chemical compound Co(No3)2(aq) + 2 NaOH(aq) --> 2 NaNo3(aq) + Co(OH)2(s).'' *'Professor Ryan Richards': You have 5 minutes to complete the chemical solution. Begin. *''Then Vladimir Gorbachov runs through the door and immediately closes and locks it.'' *'Professor Ryan Richards': Gorbachov what is the meaning -- (Gets interrupted.) *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Shut up!!! I have came up with a solution to eliminate the fucking Sanghili's and wipe them from existance! (He holds up the ChemX formula.) *''Gorbachov grabs the professor and holds him hostage with a gun to his head. Everyone in the class panics and screams. The player ducks down.'' *'Vladimir Gorabchov': (CONT'D) Do not say anything!! Nobody scream!! *''Everyone halts the screaming and just panic, some crying and scared.'' *''Gorbachov points to the player.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': (Cont'D) You! Come here! *''Player comes out of hiding and walks up to Gorbachov.'' *''Gorbachov hands the player a cell phone and data cable.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Everyone out! Except for Fernando Hernandez! Move!!! *''Everyone runs out screaming. Fernando smiles, gets up and enters the access codes to seal the door closed.'' *'College Student (Player)': Why are you doing this!!! *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Because, those who killed us and destroyed our planet, they will die. (Shoves the player to the laptop and clicks back the hammer of the pistol.) Now enter the codes. *''Player enters the data cable into the laptop and the virus is uploaded to the schools mainframe. Everything is then shut down.'' *'College Dean (Inter-Com)': All students and personnel we have a known terrorist (static) please evac -- from (static) safest (static) (connection gets cut off and dies.) *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Well. Looks like they wont find us now. *''Gorbachov then kills the professor and grabs the player. Fernando unlocks the door, and grabs the ID card from the teachers coat.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': You will open all doors or die. *''Gorbachov hands the player the ID card. Player slides the card and opens the door and they exit the class room. Player then must open all the doors or it is mission failed.'' *''Player proceeds down the stairs and into the hall Gorbachov and Fernando following behind with the player at gun point. Player opens the front entrance and they go outside. Campus is fully evacuated as police are outside. Gorbachov then takes the player hostage.'' *'Police Officers': Lower your weapons or we will shoot! *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Khrushchev. Where are you. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': (Over the phone) On my way, if Kahled would drive faster. *''Fernando takes out a Plasma pistol and shoots it at the cars one by one, exploding the cars and killing the officers.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': Lets proceed to the parking lot. *''They grab the player and then proceed to the parking lot.'' *''A van pulls up screeching to a stop.'' *'Kahled Al-Sahad': Get in, hurry! *''They shove the player inside and get in.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Get us to the Harverd Medical School. (Smiles evily at the player) Maybe Dr. Tomas Dolavin can fix him up. *'FEW MINUTES LATER' *''Gameplay fades in and the arrive at Harvard medical school. They quickly change there clothes and get out of the car.'' *''Gorbachov grabs the player and shoves him on the van.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': You make one wrong turn and I will kill you. Act natural. *''They throw there weapons in the van, close and lock the doors. They continue to the entrance of the medical school. Security and police are present.'' *''They arrive at a security checkpoint.'' *'Security Officer': May I see your school ID. *''They all show there ID, even the player.'' *'Security Officer': Okay. Everything checks out. *''They continue inside the medical school into the lobby and approach the reception desk.'' *'Receptionist' (Male): How may I help you? *'Fernando Hernandez': We are looking for Dr. Tomas Dolavin, we are late for our session. *'Receptionist' (Male): Students. Okay, go ahead... *'Fernando Hernandez': Thanks. *''They walk to his classroom. They go inside. The classroom is in discussion about bio engineering and medicine.'' *''Dr. Thomas Dolavin notices Fernando and the others.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Your late...I don't like that. Have a seat. *''They have a seat and listen to the lecture.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': As I was saying class...bio engineering started in the late 60's...But I dont want to bore you with that. The lesson today is to discuss about how it could have changed the Human-Covenant war. *'Student 1': How would it change the war Professor? *'Student 2': Yeah! And how did the war change you relating to the topic of medicine and bio engineering? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Great questions guys...It started with a project called the SPARTAN-II supersoldier project. My father was significantly involved in the project since he was a great scientist, almost next to Dr. Catherine Halsey. He said that he and others cloned soldiers. *'Student 2': And the steps? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Create soldiers, Duplicate to minimize casualties, reduce cost. Goals you could say. My father never really went into the discussion. *'Student 3': Then what happened? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': My father said that this was a major problem in the program. 0 2 3 escaped along with others. After the war the program was shut down. I trained in the field of medicine and biology. Then came here to teach about the subjects. *'Student 1': So, what are your plans professor? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Develop a cure for cancer. *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Your late...I don't like that. Have a seat. *''They have a seat and listen to the lecture.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': As I was saying class...bio engineering started in the late 60's...But I dont want to bore you with that. The lesson today is to discuss about how it could have changed the Human-Covenant war. *'Student 1': How would it change the war Professor? *'Student 2': Yeah! And how did the war change you relating to the topic of medicine and bio engineering? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Great questions guys...It started with a project called the SPARTAN-II supersoldier project. My father was significantly involved in the project since he was a great scientist, almost next to Dr. Catherine Halsey. He said that he and other cloned soldiers. *'Student 2': And the steps? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Create soldiers, Duplicate to minimize casualties, reduce cost. Goals you could say. My father never really went into the discussion. *'Student 3': Then what happened? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': My father said that this was a major problem in the program. 023 escapes along with others. After the war the program was shut down. I trained in the field of medicine and biology. Then came here to teach about the subjects. *'Student 1': So, what are your plans professor? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Your late...I don't like that. Have a seat. *''They have a seat and listen to the lecture.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': As I was saying class...bio engineering started in the late 60's...But I dont want to bore you with that. The lesson today is to discuss about how it could have changed the Human-Covenant war. *'Student 1': How would it change the war Professor? *'Student 2': Yeah! And how did the war change you relating to the topic of medicine and bio engineering? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Great questions guys...It started with a project called the SPARTAN-II supersoldier project. My father was significantly involved in the project since he was a great scientist, almost next to Dr. Catherine Halsey. He said that he and other cloned soldiers. *'Student 2': And the steps? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Create soldiers, Duplicate to minimize casualties, reduce cost. Goals you could say. My father never really went into the discussion. *'Student 3': Then what happened? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': My father said that this was a major problem in the program. 023 escapes along with others. After the war the program was shut down. I trained in the field of medicine and biology. Then came here to teach about the subjects. *'Student 1': So, what are your plans professor? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Develop a cure for cancer. *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Anything else class? *'College Student (Player)': How do you do that? Nobody has done that in the entire human history. *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Because there is some cure out there that will change that, and after careful research it will be made into medicine through out technology. But I wont go into discussion with you. You will never understand. *'College Student (Player)': (Whispers to himself) Neither will you you fucking bitch... *''The bell rings and the class leaves'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Don't forget to study on today's lesson. There's going to be a test this weekend and those of you who don't study. Your grade will suffer. Just warning you. Khrushchev, Gorbachov, Khaled, and Fernando can stay here. *''The class room is empty after a few minutes.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Why dont you guys come down to my desk so we can talk, if you want. *''They approach the desk.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': We want to show you something, something that can change the past, present, and future. I think you will find it useful as I have. *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Fine, but after I must leave. I have a scientific exploration to attend to with the Cancer Research Foundation. *''Turns towards the College Student.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': As for you. *''Dr. Thomas Dolavin punches the player in the face.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Your the bitch. And I am the master of life as we will soon know it. You fuck...lets go Fernando. *''Gameplay fades out.'' *'MOMENTS LATER' *''Gameplay fades in to the warehouse. It is all futuristic and clean.'' *''Gorbachov uncovers the time machine.'' *'College Student (Player)': You bitches! I should of killed you when I had the chance! *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Oh no. We wouldn't want that. (Punches player in the face.) *''Dimitri Khrushchev throws. Player falls to the floor facing a table with schematics.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': This time machine will send you to the past, present, or future. We created it. But that is not the nature of my true purpose to destroy the Sangheili race...No... *''Vladimir Gorbachov walks to the table with the schematics and pins up a schematic with a massive nuclear warhead.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': [CONT'D] Using ChemX, if that is what I presume to call it, I will use it to wipe the Universe from existence. 6 rockets stored in one big rocket, they will launch onto each planet I will tend to attack using each planetary coordinates. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': So where is this rocket located. *'Vladimir Gorbachov': In the heart of Russia. *'College Student (Player)': You will die!!! Im going to kill you!!! *''The player gets back up and throws a punch toward Gorbachov but Fernando blocks it. Fernando and Khrushchev restrains the player and shoves him to the ground.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Like I said. (Takes out a injection of the chemX virus.) I discovered the virus. And like the doctor said. (Kneels towards the player.) There will be a cure. (Smiles.) *''Gorbachov then injects the player with the ChemX virus. The player vision blurs, then the screen goes black. Player then time jumps to the future.'' *''Gameplay fades out.'' ---- December 05, 2940 New York City, New York Biochem Headquarters *''Gameplay fades in.'' *''Player is now a Biochem Technician. He is only here to observe. He is with Fernando Hernandez, who is the head scientist, and two other scientists.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': According to our charts everything turns out good. *'Scientist 1': Yes sir. *''Vladimir Gorbachov walks out of the elevator, he is the chairman of the Biochem Corporation.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Fernando. *'Fernando Hernandez': Yes Chairman Gorbachov. *''Fernando, the scientists, and the player turn to Gorbachovs attention.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': I am resigning as Chairman and promoting you to chairman. Our company will be in your hands now. See that it doesn't fail. *'Fernando Hernandez': I wont. I will look to find a new Canidate to fund our Head scientist position. One with strong determination. *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Good. Follow me. Dr. Calvin, you follow me to. I am promoting you to Head Security Officer. *'Biochem Technician (Player)': Thank you, sir. *''They head into the elevator and head five floors up, they see scientists and technicians experimenting with the virus and its effects. Testing it on animals. They make it to the fifth floor. The elevator doors open and they walk out.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': It is ashamed that Dr. Thomas Dolavin couldn't be apart of this extraordinary research facility. *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Indeed. *''They continue down a series of corridors make there way to the vault. Player gives a retina scan and it is identified.'' *'A.I. Scanner': Retina scan confirmed. Identified as Dr. Calvin. Enter security code. *'Biochem Technician (Player)' One-Five-Nine-Seven-Three-Six-Eight. *'A.I. Scanner': Access Granted. *''The vault door opens and they step inside a room. Several images are shown on floating screens surrounding the central core. Gorbachov approaches the core, and types something on the keyboard. The core's barrier is shut down, and a small tube holding the ChemX virus inside the core slowly descends onto his hands. Gorbachov then hands the device over to Fernando.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Keep it safe. It took me a long time to study and create. Once you have tested it on the animals and decide it is safe, then proceed to testing on humans. We shall help the doctor in his quest to cure cancer as well as other diseases. This is only the beginning. *''Gorbachov pats Fernando on the back.'' *''Player then time jumps to the future.'' *''Gameplay fades out.'' ---- July 30, 2941 Moscow, Russia The Kremlin *''Gameplay fades in.'' *''Player is an Ultranationalist Soldier.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Today, we shall rise against those who oppose us. *'Ultranationalist Soldier (Player)': But what about the Sangheili. *'Vladimir Gorbachov': We will crush them and destroy their planet of course. *''Gorbachov makes his way to and opens a door only to reveal a corridor. He makes his through the lines of Ultranationalists. As the player follows he witnesses pictures of Stalin, Putin, Lenin, and other great leaders of Russia, including Generals and Admirals.'' *''They make there way to the lobby. Ultranationalists stand attention and click there heels together and salute. The soldiers open the door as the player and Gorbachov walk through.'' *''They continue outside.'' *'Ultranationalist Soldier': Gorbachov, Great leader of the new Russia!! *''The Ultranationalists soldiers shout and cheer in victory and pride.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Not yet. Soon, we shall succeed. *''They head to the car and an Ultranationalist Soldier opens the car door. They get in. The Ultranationalist Soldier then closes the car door and salutes. They drive. They continue to drive down to another palace. They get out of the car and head into the palace. They take the elevator to the third floor. The elevator door opens and they continue down the cooridor. They make there way to a huge double door.'' *'Ultranationalist Soldier': They are ready for you, sir. *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Soon they shall see. That everything is meant to bring us to this. *''Gorbachov opens the doors and walks to the balcony overlooking Ultranationalists who are cheering with pride.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Everyone!!! *''The crowd quiets down.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': [CONT'D] Soon we shall bring the Sangheili nation to there knees and destroy everything!!! We shall eliminate all who oppose us!!! Anyone who gets in our way shall be glassed and burned!!! *''The crowd cheers again.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': This is the start of a new and powerful Russia. Our allies will get to build there nations as well, but we shall form a one Russia!!! Our enemies and those Sangheilies have caused war and crimes, but no more!!! Now there will be a one nation under a single currency!!! Now it begins!!! *''The crowd cheers.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': (Turns to the Ultranationalist Soldier) Bring him out. *''The Ultranationalists open the door and bring out a Sangheili with a head sack on his head. They bring him to the middle and force him to the ground.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Now! Bring her out!! *''The Ultranationalist Soldiers bring out Tristan Lorenzo, she screams and struggles to get loose but cant. They bring her to Gorbachov.'' *'Ultranationalist Soldier (Player)': (Yells) Tristian!!!!!!!!!!!! *''The crowd goes quiet. Gasping and shocked by what they hear.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Ahhhhh. (Approaches the player with Tristan Lorenzo.) You know her. *'Ultranationalist Soldier (Player)': Yes. She, she... *'Vladimir Gorbachov': I know exactly what to do with you and your team now. Lucas Kordin! *''Gorbachov throws Tristan. Tristan is then thrown to the ground. Gorbachov then walks and a portal is opened.'' *'Vladimir Gorbachov': Kill them all!!!! *''Gorbachov walks through the portal. The portal closes. Lucas Kordin trys to save Tristan but is grabbed by Ultrnationalists. Gameplay goes into slow-motion.'' {Slow-motion gameplay} *''The Ultrnationalist Soldiers grab the Sangheili and shove him to the wall, they take off the head sack revealing the Sangheili to be Andromeda Vadum. More soldiers come to commit the execution.'' *'Lucas Kordin': NNNNOOOOO!!! *''Lucas Kordin grabs a knife from his uniform and stabs the Ultranationalist on his right (Pressing X) he then stabs the Ultranationalist on his left (Pressing Y). As an Ultranationalist is about to execute Tristan Lorenzo the player then runs forward and stabs the Ultranationalist in the back (Pressing the Left Trigger). The Ultranationalist soldier turns around and the player fights to take the AK-47 (Stength meter appears and the player must win). Lucas Kordin takes the AK-47 and melee's the Ultranationalist soldier in the face. The Ultranationalist Soldiers cock back their AK-47's. It is now or never for the player to make the next move. The player then has to kill all the Ultranationalists before they execute Andromeda Vadum.'' *''Gameplay resumes in normal speed.'' {Normal-speed gameplay} *''The soldiers are eliminated and every Russian citizen runs through the streets in panic.'' *'Tristan Lorenzo': Who are you? *'Lucas Kordin': You'll find out in the future. Right now I have some unfinished business. *''Player then time jumps to the future.'' *''Gameplay fades out.'' ---- May 20, 2560 Newark, New Jersey Cancer Research Foundation *''Gameplay fades in.'' *''Dr. Thomas Dolavin and 2 other scientists including the player are in a Lincoln Town car just 10 minutes away from the Cancer Research Foundation.'' *'Scientist (Player)': (Whispers to himself) Cancer Research Foundation. Dr. Tomas Dolavin said he would be here. *''Player checks the calendar on his phone and finds he went back in time just after the events of Harvard University.'' *'Scientist (Player)': (Whispers to himself) Need to kill him. Must kill him. *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Ah today we set out on a great journey to seek the cure for cancer. *'Sarah, Scientist 1': It's going to be exciting. *'Matt, Scientist 1: Yeah, can't wait. *''They arrive at the Research Center and exit the vehicle. The player follows behind.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Here it is. *''They enter the facility showing ID Badges to Security at the checkpoint then continue up the stairs.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Right on time for the meeting guys. Hopefully nothing screws this up. *''They make their way down hallways and into a meeting room where 5 other scientists both male and female await them. They greet and shake hands.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': (As he pulls down a projection screen) As you all know. Today we embark on a journey. Our goal is to find a plant. Melissa will explain. *''Melissa pulls up a holographic video from the table showing the plant and its properties to cure cancer.'' *'Melissa, Scientist 3': We are going to Sangheilios to find the rare Selaginella doederleinii Hieron plant. Its relatively found on our planet only this plant cures cancer, for good. Due to advanced photosynthesis and other biological structures, the plant is significant for our success. Any harm to the plant will cause the cancer curing properties to just, die out. *'Brian, Scientist 4': So in this case...we have to dig it from the ground. *'Melissa, Scientist 3': No we have to extract its water from the stem, carefully. Dr. Dolavin will handle that. Is that everything guys? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': No, lets get going... Cutscene *''A Space age airliner transports them to Sangheilios'' *'Melissa, Scientist 3': One more thing doctor. This is the only plant left, so we cannot screw this up. *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Fine. Just as long as I can get it back to earth safely, everything well be just fine... *''The aircraft is seen arriving at sanheilios.'' Gameplay cont. *''Dr. Thomas Dolavin and the team of scientists exit the plane. A helicopter drops down and the scientists get in.'' *'David, Scientist 5': How much further? *'Pilot': Not far. We are approaching a town just outside the Capital of Anthanee. I guess. Don't have a map. That's what they call it. *''They exit the helicopter and head for the plant. A crowd of Sangheili arrive and watch.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': (As he takes out the vaccine needle and crouches) There it is. *'Khial Anthany': Stop! *''Dr. Thomas Dolavin immediately gets up and notices a Sangheili equivalent to a 13 year old human is in front of the group, angered.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': (Laughs) What a small boy, wanting to save the planet from a group of invaders. *''Khial's mother comes from behind.'' *'Khial's Mother': Khial!...Forgive him, he has no discipline or respect. He's been living in a war his whole life. *'Sangheili': Why do you want to do this anyways? *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': We have a disease that needs to be cured. Nothing on our planet can stop it but this plant can. *'Khial Anthany': No! I wont let them! *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': Of coarse you don't understand what we are doing! But I will save the planet and cure every human. *'Khial Anthany': Your evil! Your kind is evil! *''As Dr. Thomas Dolavin crouches down and pierces the plants stem with the vaccine needle Khial Anthanee breaks from his mothers arms.'' *'Khial Anthanee': No! *''The crowd gasps as Khial shoves the two male scientists out of his way, knocking them down.'' *''Dr. Thomas Dolavin begins the extraction when he is shoved, knocking the needle out of his hand and himself to the ground, destroying the cancer curing plant.'' *''The sangheili kid backs up as Dr. Thomas Dolavin gets up.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': You... (Clinches his hands in anger as he bows his head) *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': (Turns around, facing the Sangheili child) You ruined it! IT'S GONE!. *''Khial runs to his mother.'' *'Melissa, Scientist 3': It's not his fault. His anger got the best of him. *''Dr. Thomas Dolavin gets on his knees and cries for a few seconds, then, angered by what happened he gets up as two sangheili minor officers grab him. They shove him lightly away from the group, just a few feet.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': (angered) You, your evil, you destroyed, what could have been. My most greatest creation. *''They get back in the helicopter with the player following behind. The helicopter propels upward as the player is kicked out by Dr. Thomas Doloavin.'' *'Dr. Thomas Dolavin': And you. You will stay here and rot like them. (laughs) I think you will enjoy your time here. As for you Khial...You'll suffer. Your lineage ripped, your families family torn apart in fire, and your generations to come, destroyed...I curse you. (laughs) I Curse You! *''The gameplay blurs and fades out.'' *''Player time jumps to the present.'' Description 3 *Objectives: Escape!!! *Characters: **Lucas Kordin **Michael Lorenzo **Tristan Lorenzo **Cpl. Jacobs **Ryan Kortiv **Dark Op Soldiers **Police Officers (Evil) *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info 3 *Place: Cambridge, Massachusetts *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad Opening Scene *''Opening scene is in gameplay.'' Gameplay *''Player is sent back to the present.'' *'Tristan Lorenzo': Your back! I didnt expect the time jumps to be unstable! *'Dark Op Soldier (''Inter-com): Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven... *'''Lucas Kordin: I have alot to tell you! So many hidden secrets discovered! *'Dark Op Soldier (''Inter-com): [CONT'D] Six...five...four... *''Tristan, Michael, Ryan, and Cpl. Jacobs disappear right before Lucas' eyes. *'''Lucas Kordin: Holy Shit! *'Dark Op Soldier (''Inter-com): [CONT'D] Three...two...one...breaching now!! *''The Dark Op Soldiers breach the doors down and an EMP Grenade is tossed through the air in slow motion, it bounces on the ground, then heads straight up again, and heads straight for Lucas Kordin. It blows up and the time machine is destroyed along with any equipment the player has on him. The player then falls to the ground.'' *'''Lucas Kordin: (Slurred speech) I have to tell Zuka Anthanee.... *'Police Officer (evil)': What? *''Lucas Kordin then shakes off the dizziness and see's things clear again. He regains his speech.'' *'Lucas Kordin': I have to tell Zuka Anthanee!!! *''Lucas' phone rings.'' *'Dark Op Soldier': Wait! *''Lucas Kordin answers the phone.'' *'Lucas Kordin': Hello? *'Fernando Hernandez (''On other end of phone): Hello, Lucas. I have your friends. *'''Lucas Kordin: (confused) What. I thought they were dead? *'Fernando Hernandez (''On other end of phone): Oh no...they are very much alive. Like me. Never better. *'''Lucas Kordin: But how? *'Fernando Hernandez (''On other end of phone): Lets just say a certain friend was still alive and helped me capture them. *'''Lucas Kordin: If you put one hand on them I'll!!! (Gets interrupted) *'Fernando Hernandez (''On other end of phone): You'll do what. Kill me? Oh that's right, you cant kill me. All you can do is use that anti-virus you stole and everything goes good again? I don't think so. *'''Lucas Kordin: (angered) Where are they? *'Fernando Hernandez (''On other end of phone): At the Ultranationalist space station. I mean, you are very close aren't you? All you have to do is make it to Florida and say, kill the civilians and Sangheili's if you have the, guts!. *'''Lucas Kordin: (angered) You bastard what did you fucking do to them? *'Fernando Hernandez (''On other end of phone): Mine Control the civilians and Elites. Well there will be some friends too. Lets just hope you have enough strength to handle it all -- by -- yourself. (Hangs up the phone) *'''Lucas Kordin: (angered) Shit! *''A Dark Op Soldier then knocks the player out. Screen is blurred and then fades slowly to black.'' Ending Scene *''Ending Scene is in gameplay.'' *'Dark Op Soldier': [ECHOING] Make sure he doesn't wake up. Then transport him to New York with the rest of the crew.